


We'll Get There

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Drabble, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Dadmiral and Kat fuck. No, there is no explanation.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Charles Vance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	We'll Get There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Happy New Year!

The edges of Vance's beard scratched against Kat's collarbone as he sucked at her neck. Her long fingers were buried in his mostly grey hair; 15 minutes ago it was perfectly coiffed, now it had waves where strands had yielded to her touch. 

His erection insistent between their bodies, rubbing against her thigh. She wanted more and wouldn't wait. As he took her nipple into his mouth she rubbed her fingers--coated with her own wetness--over the head of his cock, guiding it into herself. His eyes focused on her as he thrusted. 

Kat moaned into his ear, "Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.


End file.
